Question: What is the least common multiple of 50 and 35? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(50, 35) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 50 and 35. We know that 50 x 35 (or 1750) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 35. 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, So, 350 is the least common multiple of 50 and 35.